


Things to forget in the morning

by Apocalyptic_lipstick



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Intense fluff, M/M, alex is a sleepy kitten, so soft so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_lipstick/pseuds/Apocalyptic_lipstick
Summary: It's three in the morning and Miles was sort of hoping that Alex'd stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started from Tumblr now we're here. Intense fluff written at 2am, mistakes were made. Please enjoy.

Alex sounded like his teenage self when they’re alone. Airy, soft, with the pitch slightly higher than the one he used in public. Lips pouted and pursed at the pronunciation of the syllables. Shy, uncertain smiles lingered after sentences. Miles couldn’t get enough of it. Watching Alex talk was always a sight and Miles made it a personal mission to get him to talk more.

“Mi?” The soft voice raised a little, tugging him away from the thought.

“Sorry. I went somewhere. You’re saying?”

Alex smiled, “We’re here”

He was confused for a second before the cab driver cleared his throat. Memories flushed in. They were at an after-party of some show neither of them really cared about. It was more of an excuse to see each other. He and Alex decided to share the cab after it ended. He was also drunker than he thought.

“Right, okay” He nodded, more to himself, and moved to leave the car. But before he could think about it, he turned to Alex.

“Listen,” He started, too abruptly even for himself. Alex looked at him expectantly. The ticking of the metre echoed in the car. It's a quarter past three. He had just realised he had no idea how to finish the sentence.

 _Now it's three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind..._ Alex's voice echoed briefly in his head. 

“Listen,” He started again, hoping to find the end of the sentence this time “Your hotel. Quite far from here, yes? If you wouldn’t mind, you could-”

“Ok” Alex cut off his question with the answer. He paid the driver and nudged Miles off the car. The 3AM weather was rather unkind and Miles suddenly found himself being snuggled up by Alex on the side of the pavement.

“I was hoping you’d ask” Small voice muffled into the fabric of his coat. Alex was resting his head on his chest, cold forehead pressed on his neck.

“Why?”

“It’s been a while since we talk. You know, actually talk? Like none of those chats about tour schedule and what not”

He could feel Alex smiled into his chest and he felt a little bit warmer. Alex also seemed to be a bit drunker than he thought. But it’s ok. All of this is ok. He looped his arms around Alex’s frame and kissed his temple.

Alex looked up, chin digging at his chest. For a moment, he thought he was looking down at the night sky as the stars reflected in the rich, deep brown of Alex’s eyes. He thought about how he should write a song about it. Then remembered that he already had, many times.

“I miss you” Alex said quietly. He thought about how cheesy this entire situation was and laughed.

“Miss me? I haven’t gone anywhere” He chuckled. Alex still looked at him, his face unreadable. Before he knew it, Alex’s lips was on his. Cold, a little dry, but softer than expected.

It was the most chaste kiss Miles had ever received in his life, saved his mother. But it strenghthened his grip on Alex. He searched Alex’s face and knew that he wouldn’t remember this comes tomorrow. His head fell back on his chest, rubbing the warmth of Mile’s body.

“Sleepy” Alex whined and he laughed. Mostly at himself for realising that he will be the only one of the two to remember what happened.

“Ok, sleepy. Let’s get you nice and warm and in bed so you don’t get groggy in the morning, eh?”

“Hmm”

Miles half-carried, half-dragged Alex up the stairs into the house, took off his jacket and boots, and wrapped them both in a warm duvet. Alex made an appreciative sigh as he snuggled up close to Miles. He thought he looked like a kitten.

“Goodnight, Al” He kissed his forehead. But Alex was long gone into sleep.

In his dream, Miles found a way to pretend he didn’t fall in love.


End file.
